1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of mechanics. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of pyrotechnic fuzes for ordnance. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to fuzes capable of delivering two distinct, separate, and isolated explosive outputs separated by a specific controlled time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of prior safe-arm (S-A) devices or fuzes is to provide safety to the personnel during handling of a munition while providing capability to explode the munitions when delivered to the target area. The development of the fuel-air explosive munition placed a new requirement upon fuze devices. In the deployment of a fuel-air explosive munitions two precisely sequenced pyrotechnic impulses must be provided by the fuze, a first impulse to arm and deploy fuel-air cloud detonation devices and a controlled delayed second impulse to initiate dispersion of a liquid fuel into the atmosphere to form an explosive fuel-air cloud for detonation. No previous device is known to be capable of meeting these weapon system requirements.